The Events of the Past
The Events of the Past is a collection of bonus content unlocked throughout Until Dawn by finding all of the totems, as well as a PlayStation Trophy. Overview As the different characters find totems, additional segments of the video are added to a reel, found at the bottom of the "Totems" page of the in-game menu and activated by pressing the triangle button. To complete the video, every totem will need to be found, and additional information and insights are added to the tragedies that have occurred throughout the story, culminating in the fateful night One Year Ago. The Events of the Past is narrated by The Stranger, whose family has lived on the Blackwood Mountain for many generations, and has seen the miserable and horrifying history of the mountain that had unfolded. Preview The video begins with the Stranger explaining that many years ago, his grandfather had hunted those possessed by "the curse", but one had always evaded his grandfather's attempts to capture or kill it, the Makkapitew. Presumably, after killing the Stranger's grandfather, the powerful Wendigo spirit withdrew into the mountain. After some time, the North West Mining Company began mining the mountain for radium, against the advice of the natives, until a cave-in trapped the miners within the mountain and "woke the curse again". Influenced by the spirit of the Wendigo, the men began to kill and eat each other. The Stranger goes on to discuss what he outlined in his journal, advising against killing a Wendigo, as it would only free the spirit to roam the mountain, waiting to possess again. The Stranger goes on to say that after years of hunting, the Makkapitew still eluded him, until February 2, 2014, the night of Hannah and Beth Washington's disappearance and in Beth’s case, death. He had finally managed to track it down, but it had, that night, been tracking down the Washington twins, forcing them off the cliff. He could not save them, and so he avenged them by killing the Makkapitew and releasing its spirit. The beginning portion of the video, flashbacks to decades previous, consists mainly of photographs, newspaper clippings, medical reports, and various gruesome and disturbing images. The second portion of the video is in the game's regular visual style and depicts the Makkapitew hunting the Washington twins, and the Stranger killing the Makkapitew by taunting it with fire. It ends with the spirit of the Makkapitew being released from its body. Transcript "Many years ago, my grandfather hunted those possessed by the curse, but there was one that eluded him- the fiercest of all, the Makkapitew. It was a terrible thing, and my grandfather could not defeat it. Some time after, the prospectors came to mine this mountain, until a cave-in trapped the men, and woke the curse again. There were dozens of men. No food, no light. And in that blackness, the hunger came. '' ''They were consumed by their abominable cravings and driven mad. Murderers! Cannibals, eating human flesh. And if you kill this monstrous thing, the spirit is released, and swirls the mountain like an evil wind, waiting to possess again. You best not kill them; I have tried. You can only trap them, taunt them with fire. '' ''And after all these years, after many moons and many hunts, the Makkapitew still roamed free, out of my grasp, beyond my reach. Until one night, a year ago, I was finally able to get him in my sight, but we were not alone in the woods that night. '' ''While I was tracking the Makkapitew, it was tracking something else. The Makkapitew forced your friends over the mountain. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't save your friends. But I could avenge them. I hunted the Wendigo down and I doused it with fire. The Makkapitew was dead." - The Stranger Video Category:Game Mechanics